User talk:BladeFrenzy
Hi there! New Messages Actually, User:H Fern and User:ZeroExalted are in charge here.--WingZeroKai 15:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok, thanks. lol, scrapped it.--WingZeroKai 02:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Purchased Perm How to gain a GP perm item? It's listed on the permanent page, buy the same thing 90 days 40.5 times of course. Once you do it'll appear as "permanent" on the item of course, which is to me rather amusing considering who would use roughly 10 year's worth of a GP item anyways? Not everything is possible perm from my understanding, but with Nexon right now we're not 100% sure on everything. BlueChoco 09:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Purchasing 40.5 times as in, one after another as it expired, right? I tried to buy 1 day gear twice for a weekend and it didn't seem to work BladeFrenzy 09:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ps. getting a Black AUG perm would be BOSS (45 damage - 3 shot kill) Blah.. I meant 40.5 times at 90 days each. It's late so my mind is confused. The duration stacks on things, aside from attachments of course. Which is kinda a blessing and curse in one. One they can't stack, even if you bought multiples. The other thing is if they "did" stack, how would you mod multiple weapons? So yea it's kinda a give and take. Also Aug A1 Black is a GP Rare, all that Gray/Black Hi-Sec cases really offer are GP-Rares. In terms of weapons of course. Gray are 1-30 days (I think 30..) max. While a Black Hi-Sec can do 1-90 days or perm option if needed. I've gotten one LE weapon from a Black Hi-Sec, which is on an alt account. BlueChoco 09:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ah, ok thanx for clearing that up.. and I believe Myst-G works too... BladeFrenzy 09:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Extra Ammo Well if you count epics then the Viper's P90TR does also, given the basic P90TR is 50/50 and it's 60/60 ammo instead. I wouldn't count that as having an extra magazine BladeFrenzy 09:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know but if you wanted just 'extra ammo' in the first place. >> Try thinking on almost no sleep at nearly 7am the next day. x.x; BlueChoco 10:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorting out explosives Unless you're referring to the Dynamite pack, you can't get 2 frag packs. Unless I'm mistaken being I've tried before, the GP and NX packs are the same item. Thus your nade pack is basically extended. It's the "M67 Frag Pack" for both GP AND NX. You have the default slot (Frag pack) + HE + HE-NL + Default/Dynamite. Those are your 3 slots used up + your main support slot. You only have 4 actual slots in total for support. I don't count LAW/RPG as part of 'nades' being it's an explosive "projectile" which goes as a primary at best. While it's a "support" kind of weapon, it's still a primary and not equipable in the support slot. Only way to get 6 would be, if you still had the Dynamite Pack (Black Friday Sale) + Frag Pack + HE + Dynamite/HE-NL/Default (M67) All you would get in terms of a 4 slot pack would be an extra 1 explosive. 5 slot would be an extra 2 and such. BlueChoco 09:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) didn't know the Dynamite pack meant two dynamites. I got it during the event, but thought it was just one dynamite stick like the picture (didn't know about the second stick 'cause I just switched straight back to AR or MG after throwing one dynamite) ... think you're right on this one BladeFrenzy 10:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well you can easily see here if need be, guess I was wrong though being I was sure it was part of the Black Friday sale. Just looked and it was a 90 day HE sold for GP. Eh well.. looks like I'm not always 100% right but I try to be accurate. BlueChoco 10:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Achieved!!! Oh wow. That was fast o-o Uh...it's supposed to go on my talk page, but: What do you want? Moderator for a Day '''or your own special '''Achievement? }} 23:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I posted on your first blog entry for these elusive achievements if I'm not mistaken... lol, I just happen to be on at the time.. and why would I want mod for a day? doesn't seem apropriate. OWN Special Achievement ftw! XDD disscuss details later when my mum lets me back on my desktop comp. Using this dodge DET laptop the government gave us in Australia >_> BladeFrenzy April 2, 2011 (UTC) Rich text thing doesn't work on this T_T left out the time in the sig 'cause I don't know the time zone it's from. D: Oh. I should probably teach you how to do this... You've been replying to all these messages on your OWN talk page. The key is to go to other peoples' talk pages (like mine) to and leave a message on theirs; while they leave all their messages on YOURS. That way, it's not a hassle to edit your own page constantly, and people are actually NOTIFIED when you send them a message. - So just go to other people's talk pages and click "Leave message" at the top. And you need to get that last Achievement; the April Fools' one. D: No worries; you got it down pretty fast already. And the last Achievement (which I notice you're lacking) is the April Fools' joke one from yesterday (it looks like a white epic face). You need to edit the Double Rainbow page at least 10 times to get it. D: ! Yeah. (It wasn't there earlier; :P) And you know what's weird? Just because of your profile picture, I keep referring to you as Ichigo from Bleach now when I talk to you. o-o Read/Spread http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. No worries. I told SC to lay off the Banhammer (thought clearly, on the wrong people) so none of you are getting blocked. Except Drk. And I think you... ... ...and I... =( are the only people with these badges. So it didn't spread as far as I thought. }} 12:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I remember it. People raged so much at you for using the XM8. Can't wait to see it.--WingZeroKai 01:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If you cannot attend, don't. The results will be released.--WingZeroKai 03:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Baron's M416 CQB Yes i did. That edit made absolutely no sense. If you want to reword it and edit again, it's your choice. I'm always watching. Mclinsky 02:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) All weapons have sway. It's common sense. I don't see any particular nessesity to place such obvious information on a page. Unless ofcourse, you would like to place "The slightly left to right, barely noticable recoil is probably a result of sway when scoped-in, combined with below average accuracy." into every weapon that has the ability to attach a scope. Also, you might want to remove the "welcome to the wiki" thing on your talk page. It's massive and annoying. >.> Mclinsky 02:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Answers *You said you were Australian as well somewhere? Yes, I am Australian. :D I think I mentioned it when someone suggested that we should have some moderators in Canada and Australia. *What's your ign, I'd love to play with you some day... or is that your ign? I do that too XD My IGN is the same as this username. *OMGWTFBBQ!? you have that many perms? Yes I do :D *lol March 15th was my b'day XD Cooooooool! *you joined on March 13th? wow you're new. not that I'm one to talk, I've only really been active for 2 months (missed a day for the badge 'cause I was at my friend's place T_T) I am a n3wb. That is all. SoldierMS 01:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to make it this weekend if I can. I'll be kinda busy though, what with Prom and my birthday party on Easter and all... Also, would it be okay if I made a new account to manage the clan? Cause I like my clans on my two accounts I have now >.> SeaCrane_1 15:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, that would be pretty fun. It definitely couldn't be more than a 4v4 though -.- I lag when there are more people than that. SeaCrane_1 15:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rural Estate. Yep. In the process on adding images. 06:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 06:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :How so? -- 13:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Please screenshot & upload 00:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing IRL Just look up what it's page is on Wikipedia, and then add in the page title. As it was the "Colt Pocket Percussion Revolvers" you had picked, just do |IRL = Colt Pocket Percussion Revolvers. I edited the page for you now, just as an example mostly, but that's more or less how you do it. No need for a huge URL tag either, that won't stretch the page. BlueChoco 03:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well good to know, hope you find use for this on other pages also. Some things might not have proper tags, so feel free to scout around pages. :I believe the red link issue has been resolved? -- 16:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Myst Charlie Fixed it by doing a blank page, and right now added things in so feel free to edit it as needed. Just right now I'd avoid the beta pages, at least until we're sure they work 100% right. I've been busy doing other things, I got a notification about the revolver so I came to look. Surprised me to see there's a new patch, but this is kinda what I was hoping for also. Hope there's more interesting stuff down the line, kinda disappointed with the Myst Charlie somewhat though. They keep adding in guns that are available perm, like the G36 Valk, M416 CQB, etc so meh on them really. Until they make NX Standard 7 days minimum I'm most likely skipping the case, despite a Mei's being something I'd enjoy along with other things. Not really going to offer anymore money for cases, until they do some adjustments for standards in them. BlueChoco 12:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC)